


I'm Not That Kind Of Man

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, mentions of previous abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	I'm Not That Kind Of Man

You took a deep breath, trying to decide what you wanted to say next.   You could hear Jeff sit down on the edge of the bed, the springs creaking slightly. “Jeff…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” he cut you off. “Right now isn’t the time.”

Swallowing heavy, you blinked to combat the tears that wanted to form in your eyes. “You don’t want to hear it? You missed my fucking birthday.”

“I’ll buy you something shiny tomorrow, tonight I just want to go to bed,” he said, throwing one boot on the floor and starting to unlace the other.

Your tears suddenly stopped as anger surged up your spine. “You think I’m mad I didn’t get a present? I’m not a child Jeffrey.  I’m mad because you promised to come home in time to celebrate with me. All I wanted was dinner, wine, and maybe some amazing birthday sex with my boyfriend.”

“You think I wanted to stay an extra day on set? Do you think I was having fun getting the shit beat out of me over and over again in the rain because the fucking weather wouldn’t cooperate?” he retorted.

“You are a grown man. You could have told them you had to come home for something more important,” you snapped, tears back again. “But that’s the problem, isn’t it? I’m not more important.”

When he didn’t say anything you shook your head.  You had met Jeff a year ago while working the Supernatural convention circuit when he stopped by to visit Jensen and Jared.  After the nightmare that was your last relationship you were not looking to meet anyone, but the two of you became quick friends.  After a few months of him asking you out, you finally decided to give it a try and now, six months later, you were living together.

But with filming resuming for The Walking Dead, it became harder and harder to maintain your relationship and the two of you had been fighting more and more often.

Grabbing your phone and your book from the nightstand, you started towards the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Jeff asked.

“I’m going to sleep in the spare room tonight.”

He was off the bed and coming at you with his arm extended so fast that for the first time in a long time you had a flashback to your ex, booze on his breath and anger in his eyes, coming at you swinging his fist.

On instinct you dropped the items in your hand and threw your arms up to protect your face, moving to a crouching position on the floor “No!”

Jeff froze immediately, looking down at you in confusion. “Y/N?”

You looked up at him as you realized what you had done and humiliation turned your face bright red. 

He knelt down beside you on the floor. “Did you think I was going to hurt you? Y/N, no matter how angry I get or what we fight about I would never, ever hurt you.”

With trembling fingers you pushed your hair back from your face.  “Yeah, I know. I…um….”

Jeff reached for you slowly this time, palm out until he slid his hand in yours and helped you stand.  “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That he hit you,” Jeff stated.

You allowed him to lead you over to the bed and ease you down before sitting beside you, a large amount of space between your bodies.

“Because I didn’t want this to happen,” you said, gesturing to the space between you. “I didn’t want you to treat me like a battered woman. I didn’t want pity and I didn’t want you tip-toeing around me. I just wanted normal.”

Jeff moved his arm up to wrap around you, pulling you against his body.   Resting your head on his chest, you could hear his steady heartbeat in your ear. “I don’t want any of that either.  But I also don’t want to reach for your arm and scare you like that again.  I would never hurt you, I’m not that kind of man.”

You nodded, closing your eyes and breathing in his scent.  “I know you aren’t. Sometimes I just have flashbacks.”  It was silent for a moment. “So what now?”

“Honestly? I’m torn between making you get dressed up so I can take my girl out for a midnight birthday breakfast at Waffle House followed by some really amazing late night birthday sex or tucking you into bed, driving over to your ex’s house, and going Negan on his ass.”

You kissed his jaw. “I don’t really feel like either option. How about a hot bath and the really amazing late night birthday sex part?”

Bringing his hand up to stroke your cheek, he leaned down and kissed you.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you squealed as he scooped you up in his arms and started for the bathroom.

 


End file.
